


Rising from the Ashes - The Limo Ride - Sequel 1

by labct1



Series: Rising From The Ashes Sequels [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labct1/pseuds/labct1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the awards show</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising from the Ashes - The Limo Ride - Sequel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic. Moving here from LJ

Is this show ever going to end Adam wonders to himself.   He and Kris are sitting in the audience, sharing soft kisses and holding hands.  He still can't believe Kris is here with him.  He's not sure what happened in the last couple of days to make Kris do something so completely out of character.  Seeing him walk out on that stage and then sitting next to him while he sang his song is better than any award he could win.  Adam wanted to leave right after but Kris wouldn't let him.  He said he wants the world to see him sitting next to Adam when they call his name.   Adam wins both awards and mumbles his thanks.  He's not really sure what he said but he knows he couldn't stop the smile while he stared at Kris saying his speech.  The show isn't over but his part in it is and he convinces Kris it's time to leave after his two categories are done.    
  
Adam is gripping Kris's hand like a life line and all but dragging him to the car.  Thank God he has a hotel room for tonight.  Everyone is shouting at them but he's not stopping.  He hears Kris laughing behind him.  They reach the limo and Adam all but throws Kris into the back and dives in after him.  He hears someone shut the door.  He barely lets Kris catch his breath before he buries his tongue deep into his mouth and rubs his hand on Kris's cock over his pants.  Kris wraps a leg around Adam's hip and grinds into Adam.    
  
"I have questions," Adam spits out, "but right now," he's breathing heavy against Kris's mouth, "I just want to fuck your sweet ass."  He shoves his hand down Kris's pants and bites his nipple through his shirt.   
  
"Jesus," Kris moans.  One hand is buried in Adam's hair and the other is down the back of Adam's pants gripping his ass.  His hips are rocking.  They can't get close enough.   
  
Adam's hand is massaging the head of Kris's erection, getting as much moisture as he can before he's stroking and squeezing him.   
  
"Naked," Kris says passionately and pulls at the back of Adam's shirt.  He hears seams pop but he's too far gone to care.  He's begging, "Take it off."   
  
He pulls Adam's hair until his head lifts off Kris's chest and leans up to kiss him deeply.  Their mouths are so wet they just slide over each other.  Adam moves his open mouth over Kris's cheek and jaw to his neck, leaving a wet trail. Adam sucks on his neck and Kris feels saliva slide down to his back.  He tightens his leg over Adam's hip and pulls him closer, eliciting a groan from Adam.   He's so close.  He desperately needs to feel Adam's skin.   
  
He pulls on Adam's shirt again and he gets the hint.  Adam sits up and yanks it off, buttons popping to the floor.  Kris already has his off and is stripping his pants off before Adam is there to help him.   
  
"Hurry," Kris pleads.   
  
Adam places a kiss on Kris's cock.  "Damn, you're so hot."   
  
Adam strips his pants off and Kris is climbing over to straddle him.  He rubs their cocks together, both leaking freely on each other.   
  
"Fuck," Adam says angrily, "no condom."   
  
"My pants," Kris answers and  reaches down to grab it and the small tube of lube.    
  
He rolls the condom on Adam.  He feels globs of lube hit his ass and then Adam's fingers are spreading it around his hole.  They find the right angle and Kris sinks down.  They smash their mouths together, their tongues roughly rubbing against each other.  Adam grips Kris's hips and pushes him down hard until Kris can feel Adam's balls on his skin.   
  
Kris whispers into Adam's ear, "Stroke me hard baby."   
  
Adam squeezes Kris's ass then he's stroking him, the leftover lube on Adam's hand makes a slurping sound that fills the air.   Adam strokes him roughly as Kris's hips pump quickly.   Adam's mouth buries his scream and he squeezes his ass muscles when he comes.  Adam's hands hold Kris's hips in place as his own orgasm racks his body.  Adam groans out against Kris's neck and Kris drops his head on Adam's shoulder.   
  
Then they are both laughing and clutching each other.   
  
"We are going to kill each other," Kris says.   
  
"Probably," Adam agrees.

Everyone stares at the couple as they walk through the hotel lobby, shirts in tatters.  They have their held hands swinging between them as they walk. 

Once in the room they wash up, grab a couple of drinks and get in bed naked.  They lay facing each other and Adam is stroking Kris's arm.  
  
"Okay, what the hell happened to you?"  
  
Kris shrugs his shoulder, "I just got so sick of it all.  I could see it happening the same way again.  I guess I just reached my limit."  He snuggles closer and feels Adam's arms wrap around him.  "There was no way they were going to drive a wedge between us and I just wanted everyone to know how I felt."  
  
"Well, they sure know now!  I still can't believe you did that,"  Adam says.  
  
Kris takes a deep breath and says, "Yeah, um, I actually did more than that.  I don't think you know this but I went on Oprah yesterday.  And, I may have spilled the beans to everyone."  
  
Adam pushes Kris back, "What?  You went on Oprah?  As in Oprah Winfrey?"  Adam licks his lips, "So let me get this straight.  You went on Oprah yesterday and then you surprised me on the awards show.  God, your agent and label must be freaking out right now."  
  
"They called," Kris tells him honestly, "but I told them to get used to it.  Actually, they called again after the show and told me I hit a home run so I think it will be alright.  I even made Oprah cry a little," Kris says proudly.  
  
"I've got to see that," Adam says laughingly.  
  
"See, you aren't the only one that can make plans.  Mine are just better."  
  
"Really? I have a plan right now"  he says as he kisses Kris.  He pushes Kris on his back and rolls over him and pushes a thigh between his legs.    
  
"Be gentle," Kris says.  "I'm a little sore from earlier."  
  
Adam whispers in his ear, "I can be very, very gentle."     
  
A long while later, Kris's eyes roll back in his head and decides Adam can definitely do gentle.


End file.
